


Sehnsucht

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Demorou mais tempo para Moana perceber o que estava acontecendo do que ela se orgulhava.





	Sehnsucht

Demorou mais tempo para Moana perceber o que estava acontecendo do que ela se orgulhava. Ela passou tanto tempo indo de um lugar para o outro explorando que só ao retornar para a ilha antiga ela reparou como algumas das meninas com quem ela brincara durante a infância já pareciam mais velhas do que ela.

Naquela noite após todos estarem dormindo ela se sentou na beirada da praia e desejou que Maui aparecesse, ela estava quase desistindo quando ela viu uma enorme águia voando acima do céu estrelado vindo na sua direção, e se transformando em um homem pouco antes de pousar na areia bem ao lado dela.

“Oi garota, porque a cara triste ?” Maui disse se sentando ao lado dela.

“Eu não estou triste. Bem não completamente pelo menos. Eu estou pensando”

“Pensando sobre o que exatamente ?”

“Eu acho que eu não estou envelhecendo. Pelo menos não no mesmo ritmo que a maioria”

“Oh. Certo. Isso”

“Você sabia que isso ia acontecer ?”

“Saber de certeza não, mas eu achei que fosse uma possibilidade. O mar te escolheu do mesmo jeito que me escolheu”

“Você acha que é algum tipo de recompensa ?”

“Não tenho certeza, é o que é”

“Imaginei que sim, tem definitivamente alguns aspectos meio tristes envolvidos”

“Como ?”

“Como se eu ter filhos eu provavelmente vou ver eles morrerem”

“Sim, mas você vai ver os netos crescerem e os seus bisnetos, e aí pra frente. E você nunca vai ficar sozinha sabe ? Eu estou disponível pra quando você quiser chorar ou conversar ou sei lá. E eu sei que isso provavelmente soa egoísta, mas eu estou meio feliz pelo mar ter feito com você o que fez comigo. Vai ser legal ter a sua cara idiota presente ao longo dos próximos milênios”

Ela apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros dele, ela ainda estava um tanto melancólica, mas na sua mente surgiu imagens de mais milhares de noites como aquela com os dois conversando olhando para o mar.

“Sim, eu acho que vai ser”


End file.
